Gum Stealing Puppy
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: A cute little MeaSirius Oneshot I wrote ages ago and just now decided to post. And,yes, Dest, I would like you to review if you feel like it. Read and Review.


**I honestly don't remember how I came up with this...Dest, do you remember?**

**Anyway, just a bit of Sirius/Mea fluff...sweet and kinda funny. Also...slight inspiration for something happened to me last Sunday while I was in the car with my boyfriend...not nearly as...intense...as this.**

**Disclaimer...I don't own Sirius or Mea...nor do I own Stride Spearmint gum, which, although I don't think it's mentioned...is the gum Sirius and Mea chew. I don't even have a pack of Stride here at the house...I need to get some...anyway...**

* * *

**Gum-Stealing Puppy**

Sirius picked up his jacket and reached into the pocket, feeling around for his pack of gum.

_Last piece…c'mon…where are you?_ He thought to himself before his fingers brushed against the tiny cardboard box. He pulled it out and opened it, but froze at what he saw.

_Where…is…my…gum?_ He suddenly realized that Mea was sitting in the windowsill, staring off into space. After taking a closer look, Sirius realized that she was chewing on something; when she blew a tiny, white bubble that popped within two seconds, he knew where his last piece of gum had gone. His eyes lit up and a devious grin spread across his face as he devised a plan.

He quietly snuck up behind her, slipped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his face into her neck. She shuddered and he felt goose bumps prickle up and down her neck and, smiling, he slowly began kissing a trail up her neck. He slowly made his way down her jaw line, stopping just before he reached her lips. Mea shivered, twining her fingers into his hair; for a split second, Sirius lost his focus as she grazed his scalp with her fingernails, but, he quickly regained his composure, sliding his tongue along her lips. Mea opened her mouth to his tongue, and Sirius kissed her, all the while seeking out one thing.

Finally, he felt the coveted gum against his tongue and, curling his tongue around it, eased it out of her mouth and into his own. After another moment, he slowly pulled himself away from her. Mea looked completely disappointed.

"Why did you--?" She stopped as her tongue searched her mouth for her gum. When she didn't find it, she glared at Sirius, who shot her an impish grin. "So you only want gum? You don't want to kiss me?" She asked in false tearfulness. Sirius playfully gave his head a short nod, taunting her by sticking the gum through his teeth, before he stood and began walking toward the door.

"Oh, no you don't, rascal," Mea said, causing Sirius to turn around, and one might question whether he would later regret that course of action. Mea lunged at him as he turned around, knocking him off his feet with her lying on top of him. She began kissing him again, and, because half of the gum was still on this side of his teeth, she managed to bite that piece off and take it for herself. A low growl emitted from the back of Sirius's throat and he deepened the kiss, trying desperately to take it back. Mea retaliated by biting his bottom lip, making Sirius gasp before his eyes widened.

"What?" Mea whispered against the corner of his mouth.

"I swallowed my gum," he whispered back, and Mea giggled before realizing her gum was being taken away. She managed to bite it in half, and Sirius pulled his half away.

As they continued to kiss each other, both trying desperately to steal the other's small piece, Mea instinctively swallowed, remembering a split second later that there had been gum, and that it was now making its way to her stomach. Once again, she stole half of Sirius's piece. He responded with a gasp of his own, shortly followed by a low growl; Mea grinned, knowing he had swallowed his own gum. Sirius flipped them over so that he was on top of her, and, after several failed attempts, managed to steal the entire tiny bit of gum Mea was nibbling on. When she attempted to take it back, she couldn't find it; Sirius chuckled and she realized that the last of the gum was gone. He stood and gently swept her into his arms and deposited her onto the bed. As he eased himself down on top of her, the last thing Mea remembered thinking was, _Maybe I should take the last piece of gum more often_.

* * *

**This story always makes me smile. It's so cute! **

**Anyway, lemme know what you all think.**

**For those who are wondering, no I have not forgotten _Child of Darkness_, but, 1) I had to go back to school from Spring Break, 2) I was busy all last weekend, 3) I wrote this one ages ago and just now posted, and 4) I'm stuck at one part in the next chapter. I'll try guys, but I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will be up. Please, send me private messages every so often if you feel the need to bug me about it. I may bitch back, but I'll try not to...anyway...**

**See that litle blue button down there? Doesn't it look awful lonely?**


End file.
